Das Tötungsspiel, Teil II
Die Voyager ist immer noch in den Händen der Hirogen, während sich die Situation auf dem Holodeck zuspitzt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog thumb|Die Armee dringt vor Die Armee der Amerikaner rückt in die Korridore der Voyager vor, die inzwischen mit Holoemittern ausgestattet sind. Seven of Nine und Captain Kathryn Janeway können zwei deutsche Soldaten auf einem Gang töten und in die Astrometrie gelangen. Dort schlägt Janeway einen dritten Soldaten mit dem Kolben ihrer Pistole nieder, ehe dieser sein Gewehr erreichen kann. Dort ermitteln sie, dass sich 85 Hirogen momentan an Bord befinden und sich auf den Decks 2 bis 9 konzentrieren. Außerdem entdecken sie noch vier Hirogen und Harry Kim auf der Brücke arbeitet. Auf der Krankenstation befindet sich nur der Doktor und zwei Hirogen. Jedoch müssen sie sich den Weg dorthin freikämpfen. Seven meint, dass sie auf dem Holodeck die Resistance als Verbündeten hatten, doch Seven fügt hinzu, dass sie hier ihre eigenen Verbündeten suchen müssen. Akt I: Noch immer im Dritten Reich thumb|leftthumb|Weitergabe von Informationen Harry Kim meldet dem Hirogen, dass sich die Kämpfe auf die Decks 5 und 6 ausgeweitet haben und eine Gruppe amerikanischer Soldaten in Deck 7 eindringt. Karr lässt sich den Bruch des Holodecks zeigen, doch Kim verliert die Verbindung. Er bietet dem Alpha-Hirogen an, durch einen Energiestoß alle Programme zu beenden, doch dazu ist dieser nicht bereit, er will die Technologie nicht beschädigen. Da kommt Turanj. Er meldet, dass er auf Deck 5 gelangt ist. Es gelingt den Hirogen aber nicht auf das Holodeck zu kommen, da sich an den Brüchen Truppen formiert haben. Turanj soll mit Jägern auf das Holodeck vordringen und fragt, ob er Janeway töten will. Der Alpha möchte, dass Captain Janeway lebend gefangen und zu ihm gebracht wird, da sie die Crew brauchen, um die Technologie des Schiffes zu nutzen. thumb|Abschalten des Kraftfeldes Auf dem Holodeck beratschlagen die Resistance bestehend aus Tuvok und Brigitte – B'Elanna Torres und Captain Miller – Chakotay über die seltsame Anlage. Sie können sich nicht erklären, wie die Deutschen dies so geheim aufbauen konnten, obwohl sie die Deutschen seit der Besetzung beobachtet haben. Aber auch die Überwachungsflugzeuge haben sie nicht entdeckt. Man vermutet, dass es ein Munitionslabor ist. Miller meint, dass die Resistance nun ihre Arbeit gemacht habe und nun die Amerikaner dran seien. Jedoch bestehen Brigitte und Tuvok darauf weiterzumachen. Anschließend zeigt Brigitte, Bobby Davis – Tom Paris, die Munitionslager auf einem Stadtplan, die sie verteilt in der ganzen Stadt angelegt haben. Sie unterhalten sich über gute alte Zeiten, als sie sich verliebt haben und es kommt auf, dass ihre Liebe immer noch sehr stark ist. Davis meint, dass Mae West Sister Honkytonk sang und sie sich während der Gerichtsszene küssten. Brigitte meint, dass sich der Film nicht in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat, aber der Kuss. Obwohl Bobby irritiert ist über die Schwangerschaft von Brigitte, meint sie, dass sie nie in jemand anderen verliebt war. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie sich auf diesem Weg viele Informationen verschafft hat und die Schwangerschaft vom deutschen Kommandanten der Preis dafür war. thumb|Janeway überzeugt Miller von einer Zusammenarbeit. Da taucht Captain Janeway auf und versucht Captain Miller zu überzeugen mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Miller will die Royal Air Force kontaktieren und einen Luftangriff anfordern. Jedoch will Janeway einen Weg mit weniger Verlusten nutzen. Es geht darum die Energie des vermeintlichen Munitionslagers auszuschalten, das sie angeblich seit Monaten beobachtet hat. In Wahrheit will sie die neuralen Interfaces deaktivieren. Captain Miller besteht darauf ihr zu helfen und folgt ihr in eine der Jefferies-Röhren. Janeway meint zu Seven, dass sie effektivere Waffen brauchen, als die alten Gewehre. Daher will Seven diese Waffen mit Borgtechnologie aus Frachtraum 2 verstärken. Tuvok fragt Janeway, ob sie Seven vertrauen können, doch sie meint, dass sie auf ihrer Seite ist und er irgendwelche Alleingänge unterlassen sollen. Dann bemerken sie deutsche Truppen, die auf ihre Stellung vorrücken und sie fliehen in eine Jeffriesröhre. Akt II: Intensivierte Kämpfe thumb|Der Doktor wird deaktiviert. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor inzwischen ein Besatzungsmitglied mit einem Lungenschuss, einen Arterienabriss und einer Wirbelfraktur. Da wird ein Hirogen in deutscher Uniform auf die Krankenstation gebracht, bei dem der Sanitäter leichte Verbrennungen an Gesicht und Nacken diagnostiziert. Er weist den Doktor an, diesen Hirogen zu versorgen, was der Doktor jedoch ablehnt, da die Verwundung nicht schwer sei. Der Sanitäter besteht jedoch darauf, obwohl der Doktor darauf hinweist, dass der Crewman sterben wird, wenn er ihn nicht sofort operiert. Als der Doktor erklärt, dass kritische Verletzungen Priorität hat, erklärt der Santitäter, dass dies seine Regeln seien und nicht die der Hirogen. Dann wird der Doktor deaktiviert, weil er sich nicht so kooperativ ist, wie sie das wünschen. Der Sanitäter weist den anderen Hirogen an, von nun an, die Beute dort liegen zu lassen, wo sie fällt und nur die Hirogen zu versorgen. Neelix sitzt derweil mit zwei Klingonen am Lagerfeuer und meint betrunken, dass seine Kehle so trocken ist, wie der Krater von Tarpakh. Sichtlich angeheitert, streiten sie um den Blutwein und Neelix droht damit den Körper eines Klingonen in die nächste Welt zu befördern, da er ihm den Blutwein nicht geben will. Jedoch meint Neelix, dass er wohl schon verrotte, so wie sein Geruch sei. Wenig später schläft der Klingone allerdings betrunken ein. Harry Kim wird von einem deutschen Soldaten angegriffen, als er durch einen Korridor geht. Bobby erschießt den Soldaten und will dann wissen, was Kim hier so ohne Uniform tut, denn er erkennt Harry nicht. Paris fragt, zu welcher Kompanie er gehört, doch Kim meint, dass er Zivilist ist. Da Harry keine gute Erklärung hat, stellt er ihm eine Frage, die jeder junge Amerikaner wissen muss, nämlich auf was man schauen würde, wenn Betty Grable um die Ecke käme. Nach einigem Zögern kann Harry die Frage richtig beantworten - die Beine - und wird verschont. Captain Miller und Captain Janeway gelangen durch eine Jefferiesröhre auf Holodeck 2 – und sie erklärt ihm die Klingonen mit unterirdischen Höhlen in denen exzentrische Personen leben. Neelix fragt, wie sie durch die Schlachtlinie gelangt sind und Janeway erklärt, dass sie Freunde sind. Als Neelix nach ihrem Haus fragt, antwortet Janeway, dass sie vom Haus von K'toh-maag geschickt wurden. Neelix meint, dass er von diesem noch nie etwas gehört hat. Janeway erklärt, dass es weit von hier entfernt ist und es sie deshalb nicht überrascht, dass er nichts davon gehört hat. Janeway meint, dass es eine Ehre wäre mit seinen Kriegern zu kämpfen. Dann verlangt er einen Beweis für ihre Stärke und wirft Chakotay eine Flasche mit Blutwein zu. Janeway rät ihm davon nicht zu kosten und entfernt sich dann, um die Holodeckkontrollen zu finden. Captain Janeway sucht nach einer Konsole und holt den Doktor zu sich und berät sich mit ihm. Sie haben zu wenig Zeit. Janeway will die Steuerkonsole mit der holografischen Munition sprengen. Dann gehen sie zu Neelix zurück und dieser meint, dass der Doktor ein schwächlich wirkender Bursche sei. Janeway meint, dass er hier bleiben solle, bis sie zurückkehrt. Sie lässt den Doktor bei den Klingonen, wo er von Neelix herzlich willkommen geheißen wird. Captain Janeway und Chakotay begeben sich unterdessen auf die Krankenstation. [[Datei: Torres und Tuvok verteidigen das Coeur de Lion.jpg|thumb|Torres und Tuvok verteidigen das Coeur de Lion.]] Auf dem Holodeck verteidigen Torres und Tuvok das Lokal. Jedoch haben die Deutschen mehr Waffen und bauen ein Maschinengewehrnest auf. Seven of Nine kehrt aus der jefferiesröhre zurück und Tuvok fragt, wo sie war. Sie behauptet, dass sie Material beschafft hat, deutsche Technologie aus deren Anlage. Turanj fordert unterdessen von Karr drei nukleonische Ladungen an, um die Mauern eines Gebäudes zu durchbrechen, wo sich die Crew der Voyager verschanzt hat. Karr lehnt dies ab, da es noch mehr Schäden anrichten würde. Stattdessen soll er mehr Jäger nehmen und ihre Handwaffen benutzten. thumb|Kathryn Janeway deaktiviert die Interfaces. Janeway und Chakotay bemerken, dass ein Ebene-9-Kraftfeld um die Krankenstation errichtet wurde. Sie wollen die Konsole, die die Interfaces reguliert, in die Luft jagen. Der Zünder wird von Chakotay auf 5 Minuten gestellt und sie gehen anschließend auf die Krankenstation. Der Hirogen-Sanitäter bittet den Alpha die Sicherheitsprotokolle zu aktivieren, da in der letzten Stunde fünf Jäger getötet wurden. Er meldet, dass die Protokolle nicht funktionieren. Daher fordert er Hilfe an. Da bemerkt er ein Geräusch und sieht nach. Janeway und Miller führen den Hirogen, der dort ist, ab und deaktivieren das Kraftfeld. Miller führt den Hirogen hinaus, während Janeway versucht zuzugreifen. Kar ruft Deck 5 und schickt die Jäger auf die Krankenstation. Sie werden entdeckt und Captain Janeway wird angeschossen. Es gelingt aber nicht das Kraftfeld rechtzeitig wieder anzuschalten und so explodiert die Konsole und alle Interfaces werden zeitgleich abgeschaltet. Der Sanitäter wird dabei getötet. Da auf Holodeck eins gerade ein Gefecht war, als die Interfaces abgeschaltet wurden, werden Tom, B’Elanna, Tuvok und Seven überwältigt und gefangen gesetzt von Hologrammen von Deutschen und einigen Hirogen. Akt III: Waffenstillstand? thumb|Abzug nach Waffenstillstand Turanj meldet daraufhin der Brücke, dass er das Holodeck eingenommen und einen weiteren Zugang zum Holodeck entdeckt hat. Er möchte die vier töten, doch dies wird ihm von Karr verwehrt. Er meint, dass er sie als Geiseln noch braucht. Turanj und ein Hirogen verschließen daraufhin die Luke. Paris fragt nach dem Kind und Torres antwortet, dass es bereits tritt. Tuvok meint, dass er mit dieser geschichtlichen Epoche nicht vertraut ist. Tom klärt die anderen über die geschichtliche Epoche auf und ihre Rollen darin. Sie befinden sich auf der Erde im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ihre Gegner sind Nazis, totalitäre Fanatiker, die die Weltherrschaft erringen wollten. Der Kommandant fordert Torres auf aufzustehen und wirft ihr vor, ihn betrogen zu haben. Er meint auch, dass er ihre Schöntuerei hätte durchschauen müssen. Er meint, dass ihn der Gedanke anekelt, dass in ihr sein Kind heranwächst. Torres antwortet, dass es ihr genausogeht. Paris stellt sich vor Torres und meint, dass dies genügt. Der Kommandant meint, dass er ihre gemeinsamen Nächte vermissen wird. Als Paris ihn angeht, zieht er seine Waffe und steckt sie erst auf Befehl des Hirogen wieder ein. Neelix hat derweilen Probleme mit den Klingonen. Sie wachen aus ihrem Rausch auf und er weiß nicht mit ihnen umzugehen. Daher fragt er den Doktor, was er macht. Er hat ein Interface zu Holodeck 1 etabliert, damit er die Crew überwachen kann. Neelix fragt, was er nun tun solle, doch der Doktor weiß keine Antwort, da ihm keine Therapie für klingonischen Kater bekannt ist. Die Krieger meinen, dass ihr Plan ist in die Linien des Feindes einzudringen und ihn zu zerschmettern. Neelix wünscht ihnen bereits viel Glück, doch der Klingone wirft ihm ein Bat'leth zu. Er soll den Angriff leiten und tut dies auch zögernd, da er nicht von der Hand seiner „Freunde“ sterben will. Der Doktor meint ironisch, dass er alle Gliedmaßen wieder annät, wenn Neelix sie mitbringt. Der Klingone gibt dem Doktor ein Mek'let in die Hand und fordert ihn auf, ihre Flanke zu decken. thumb|Ende der Fluch Captain Janeway wurde derweilen zu Alpha-Hirogen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum gebracht. Sie meint, dass er den Raum etwas umdekoriert hat. Er meint, dass sie seit der Enterung der Voyager unerschrocken gekämpft haben. Dieser verlangt Hilfe bei der Abschaltung und der Reparatur, doch sie verweigert das, denn sie zerstöre lieber die Voyager als es ihnen zu geben. Er erklärt, dass er schon furchterregenderer Beute gegenüberstand. Er droht auch ihre Crew zu töten, doch Janeway meint, dass dann vom Schiff nichts übrig sein wird. Karr antwortet, dass sie nicht versteht, um was es ihm geht. Der Alpha erklärt ihr, dass er eine Zukunft für sein Volk erschaffen will und sie ist bereit ihm zuzuhören. Sein Volk ist am Aussterben, da sie sich wegen der Jagd auf den ganzen Quadranten verteilen. Die Holodecktechnologie gäbe ihnen die Möglichkeit zu jagen und trotzdem zusammen zu leben und eine neue Zivilisation aufzubauen. Er muss zugeben viel gelernt zu haben bei der Beobachtung der Menschen und der Erforschung ihrer Geschichte. Die Menschen haben den Wert und die Wichtigkeit von Veränderungen erkannt. Obwohl ihr Volk dem Untergang mehrmals geweiht war, haben sie die Notwendigkeit von Veränderungen erkannt und dadurch überlebt. Er meint, dass sie eine unnachgiebige Spezies sind und er bewundert ihre Klugheit. Sie einigen sich auf einen Waffenruhe – Captain Janeway erhält ihr Schiff zurück und die Hirogen alles was es braucht um die Holotechnologie zu erschaffen. Auf dem Holodeck jedoch gerät es außer Kontrolle. Der Hirogen meint, dass er den synthetischen Wein satt hat und die Hologramme ihn langweilen. Einer der Deutschen versucht den Hirogen zu überzeugen die Gefangenen umzubringen, denn der Kommandant verhält sich seit einigen Tagen komisch und stellte die Überlegenheit deutschen Blutes in Frage. Der Hirogen meint, dass er seine Befehle ausführen soll, solange der Beta es ihm befiehlt. Dieser fordert Seven auf zu singen und bedroht sie mit seiner Waffe. Seven weigert sich, doch Tuvok meint, dass es logischer wäre. Seven meint, dass die Borg eines Tages seine Spezies assimilieren werden und sie hofft, dass er dann an sie denkt, wenn es so weit ist. Da werden sie von der Brücke gerufen. Da kommt der Ausruf einer Waffenruhe, denn die Hirogenzivilisation hängt davon ab. Janeway und der Alpha befehlen die Kämpfe einzustellen. Der Deutsche versucht es nochmals ihn aufzuwiegeln und schmeichelt ihm, dass er eine hohe Meinung von ihm hat. Er meint, dass der Kommandant weder ein Anhänger des Führers, noch seiner Visionen ist. Er meint, dass die alten Römer und Juden zivilisiert waren, aber der moralische Niedergang vorgezeichnet war und Rom fiel unter den Speeren ihrer Vorfahren, wie die Juden im tausendjährigen Reich fallen würden. Dann verweist er auf das rote Banner und das Blut, dass dadurch symbolisiert wird. Der weiße Kranz stehe für das Licht der Sonne, dass ihren ewigen Anspruch dokumentiere. Er will die Befehle des Kommandanten missachten. Turanj geht daraufhin mit dem Offizier und zwei Jägern hinaus. Akt IV: Brüchige Ruhe thumb|Die Waffenruhe wird gebrochen. Auf dem Holodeck errichten die amerikanischen Soldaten unterdessen aus Sandsäcken eine Barrikade. Chakotay befiehlt allen Einheiten das Tal zu verlassen und das Feuer einzustellen. Tuvok hat Zweifel, ob die Befehle befolgt werden, doch Chakotay meint, dass er der Kommandeur ist und die Männer seine Befehle bedingungslos ausführen werden. Paris treibt unterdessen die Soldaten zur Arbeit an. Seven findet es eigenartig, dass er sich so verhält. Jedoch schlagen im nächsten Augenblick Kugeln in der Wand hinter ihnen ein. Daraufhin beginnt ein Angriff der Deutschen und die Amerikaner versuchen sich zu verteidigen. Der Doktor hat dies an einem Computermonitor auch entdeckt und teilt Neelix mit, dass die Kampfhandlungen zunehmen und die Crew schwere Verluste erleidet. Der Doktor will sich auf Holodeck 1 transferieren und Neelix solle sich durch die Jefferies-Röhre dorthin begeben. Neelix hat Zweifel am Erfolg ihrer Mission, da sie nur zu zweit sind. Der Doktor will es trotzdem versuchen und sie beschließen die Klingonen mit in die Simulation vom zweiten Weltkrieg zu nehmen, um ihre Chancen zu verbessen. Neelix soll sie davon überzeugen, dass eine wichtigere Schlacht zu schlagen ist. Dieser ist zunächst zögerlich und geht langsam zu den Kriegern. Neelix tritt zu den Klingonen und bittet sie um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Der Doktor ermahnt ihn, dass er Klingonen vor sich hat und keine Weicheier. Daraufhin reißt Neelix einem der Krieger das Fleisch, welches er gerade isst, aus der Hand und wirft es ins Feuer um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Das gelingt ihm so auch. thumb|Karr stirbt in Janeways Armen. Im Maschinenraum meint Janeway, dass durch die Ausweitung der Holodecks es kein Wunder sei, dass das Hologitter einen Bruch erlitten hat. Karr fragt, ob sie die Simulation beenden kann. Janeway bestätigt dies und transferiert die optische Prozessorkontrolle zu Harry Kim auf die Opsstation der Brücke. Sie befiehlt ihm, er solle die sekundären Prozessoren überladen, um die Simulationen im ganzen Schiff zu beenden. Da betritt Turanj den Maschinenraum und fordert sie auf, von der Konsole wegzugehen. Karr weigert sich und appelliert an Turanj, ihm zuzuhören. Daraufhin schießt Turanj ihm in die Brust, sodass der Alpha Sekunden später stirbt und mit dem Rücken an einer Wand lehnend zusammensinkt. Der Captain beugt sich zu ihm herunter, kann aber nur noch den Tod des Alpha-Hirogen feststellen. Janeway richtet sich wieder auf und fragt den Beta, worauf er wartet. Turanj bezeichnet sie als seine Beute und fordert sie auf zu fliehen. Er will sie als "Beute" jagen und auch töten. Janeway verlässt daraufhin, durch ihre Beinverletzung humpelnd, den Maschinenraum. Akt V: Kriegsende thumb|Seven of Nine modifiziert eine Handgranate. Auf dem Holodeck rücken die Amerikaner weiter vor. Chakotay meint, dass ihre holografischen Alliierten an Boden verleiren und die Deutschen versuchen die Stadt einzukesseln. Paris meint, dass die Waffen primitiv sind und nicht viel taugen. Chakotay fragt Tuvok, ob sie durch den Bruch im Hologitter entkommen können, was dieser jedoch verneint, da sich zwanzig Hirogen beim Hologitterbruch formiert haben. Seven bastelt an einer Handgranate, mit der sie durch einen Photonenausstoß alle photonische Aktivität im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern beenden will. Janeway flieht vor Turanj in eine Jefferiesröhre, doch dieser erahnt ihren Fluchtweg und folgt ihr in die Jefferies-Röhre. Der Sanitäter begibt sich unterdessen auf die Krankenstation und Kim initiiert die Überladung der Holoemitter mit einem Countdown von neun Minuten. Auf dem Holodeck führt der Oberst weitere Soldaten heran und Chakotay meint zu Seven, dass sie noch mehr Männer haben. Diese entsichert die Handgranate und richtet sich auf, um sie zu werfen. Jedoch wird sie in diesem Augenblick von einer feindlichen Kugel getroffen und fällt zu Boden. Die Handgranate explodiert, ehe Chaktoay sie erreichen kann und schaltet ihre holographischen Männer aus. Dann werden sie von den Deutschen gefangen genommen. thumb|Janeway versteckt sich vor Turanj. Janeway flieht durch einen Gang, wo ihr der Weg durch Trümmer versperrt wird. Jedoch sieht sie einen toten Soldaten, dessen Beine teilweise fluktuieren. Sie zieht ihn in den intakten Bereich zurück und versteckt sich hinter einigen Trümmern. Die Soldaten stellen Chakotay, Tuvok und Paris gerade an eine Wand. Der Kommandant verschont jedoch B'Elanna Torres für den Augenblick, da sie ein deutsches Kind unter ihrem Herzen trage. Ein Soldat führt sie ab. Turanj erreicht unterdessen den Gang und Janeway. Er hört das Klappern eines Trümmerstücks und begibt sich in einen Gang. Janeway bittet ihn nicht zu schießen und meint, dass sie nützlich sein kann und ihm helfen kann, das Schiff zu reparieren. Turanj geht zu nah an sie heran und sein Gewehr verschwindet. Daraufhin schlägt ihn Janeway mit einem Metallteil und Turanj flieht. Als Tuvok, Chakotay und Tom gerade exekutiert werden sollen, greifen die Klingonen an und überwältigen die Soldaten. Paris und der deutsche Kommandant kämpfen mit bloßen Händen, während die Klingonen die deutschen Soldaten mit den Bat'öeths töten. Der Doktor und Neelix feuern die Klingonen an – schützen sich aber vor dem Regen unter einer Überdachung. Der Kommandant stößt Paris gerade nieder und zieht ein Messer, als ein Klingone ihn umstößt und mit seinem Bat'leth tötet. Janeway stellt inzwischen Turanj mit einem Gewehr und fordert seine Kapitulation. Jedoch geht er auf sie zu, woraufhin Janeway ihn erschießt und Turanj auf das Holodeck fällt. Harry kann von der Brücke aus im Geheimen weiter arbeiten und die Überladung initiieren. Da wird die Überladung initiiert und alle holografische Aktivität endet. Daraufhin verlassen die Offiziere das Holodeck. thumb|Übergabe der Holotechnologie Janeway trifft sich mit Chakotay, Tuvok und einem Sicherheitsteam mit dem neuen Alpha und zwei Jägern. Sie bietet ihm einen holografischen Datenkern an, den sie seinem Anführer vor seinem Tod versprochen hat Der neue Alpha meint, dass seine Ideen unkonventionell waren und er sie nicht teilt. Janeway antwortet, dass er nicht weniger unkonventionell ist, als sein Vorgänger, da er einen Waffenstillstand mit seiner Beute schließt. Jedoch meint Janeway, dass diese Technologie einen neuen Weg eröffnen kann, zumindest wäre sie eine schöne Trophäe. Captain Janeway übergibt den Datenkerndann an den Hirogen. Anschließend fliegen die Hirogenschiffe in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left Diese Episode wurde bei der Erstausstrahlung zusammen mit als Doppelfolge gesendet: Am in den USA, in Deutschland am (SAT.1). Abgesehen von einer weiteren Ausstrahlung der Doppelfolge am (Kabel1) und Veröffentlichung auf VHS werden im TV grundsätzlich die beiden auch auf DVD veröffentlichten Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Darsteller und Charaktere J. Paul Boehmer, der den SS-Offizier spielt, war in und erneut in einer ähnlichen Rolle zu sehen, dort als echter SS-Untersturmführer. Roxann Dawson war während der Dreharbeiten tatsächlich schwanger. Trivia Diese Folge hat laut der VHS-Hülle eine FSK Freigabe ab 16 Jahren. Nachwirkung 1998 errang diese Episode eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie „Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series“. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Captain Janeway lehnte es immer ab Technologie an andere Völker zu übergeben (z.B. Replikatoren an Kazon); offensichtlich ist ihr dieser Grundsatz nun gleichgültig. Als Seven of Nine die Granate für den Photonischen Impuls während der Schlacht auf der Straße präpariert, sagt sie, dass diese sämtliche holografische Aktivität im Umkreis von 20 Metern deaktiviert. Als sie jedoch angeschossen wird und ihr der Sprengkörper aus der Hand fällt lösen sich zwar die Hologramme und holografischen Waffen auf, nicht jedoch die holografische Umgebung. Produktionsfehler Ein Fehler hat sich in diese Episoden eingeschlichen: Das Auto, welches in den Straßen Frankreichs fährt, gab es zu der Zeit des 2. Weltkrieges nicht. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Citroen 2CV Charleston. Der Citroën 2CV entstand erst Ende der 1940er Jahre, das Sondermodell Charleston erst Anfang der 1980er Jahre. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Killing Game, Part II (episode) es:The Killing Game, Part II fr:The Killing Game, Part II (épisode) nl:The Killing Game, Deel II Toetungsspiel, Teil II, Das